Memories erased in the rain
by Alflame stream
Summary: Precuela de Deathberry Fruit. advertencia, este fic pues... tiene escenas algo fuertes no diria lemon pero si son escenas romanticas, asi que si no eres mayor de 18 años pues estas advertido. fuera de eso. la trama gira en torno a rukia revelando datos de su pasado con ichigo.


_**Memories erased in the rain**_

* * *

Una lluvia cubría el Sereitei, donde las construcciones que se mantenían pendientes del ataque de Ywhach hace 10 años, la lluvia hacia que muchos se cubrieran y aprovecharan para ver un paisaje el cual para muchos es belleza, para otros un momento de compartir y jugar en sus casas, para otros en el trabajo se mantenían con algo de frio, había muchas formas de ver la lluvia, pero Rukia Kuchiki quien miraba la lluvia comenzaba a recordar un pasaje de su vida, en sus pensamientos solo se decía a sí misma.

Rukia: (pensando) _en mi vida hay muchas cosas y eventos que han transcurrido a lo largo de mis 160 años de vida, cada momento se vuelve un pasaje que marca mi vida de muchas maneras, pero nunca será como la que viví con esa persona, alguien que en toda mi vida jamás será igual, conozca a quien conozca no me afectara de la misma manera en que él lo hizo, ya que no podría hacerlo, lo amo demasiado, pero no fue hasta esa noche, que me di cuenta que algo floreció, algo que nunca le conté a nadie, siendo mi segundo secreto más grande de mi vida, lo que paso esa noche._

Rukia narraba un día hace ya 13 años, el día en que Ichigo derroto a Grand Fisher, después de que este se fuera y el shinigami que acompañaba a Rukia los dejara, Ichigo quien estaba recostado en ese momento, cansado de su pelea y agotado solo se miraba dormido, pero en realidad estaba despierto, Ichigo solo expreso a Rukia en pocas palabras.

Ichigo: Rukia, gracias, por no intervenir.

Rukia: está bien, solo me preocupe por ti es todo, no sabes cuantas personas he visto morir por ese tipo de peleas, solo no quiero que te pase algo.

Ichigo: tranquila no voy a morir tan fácil, ahora solo quiero descansar.

Rukia: está bien, te dejare dormir.

Ichigo: antes de eso… Rukia, comprendes lo de mi madre ahora.

Rukia: (suspirando) si ahora lo comprendo.

Ichigo: así que ahora sabes porque mi familia es tan importante.

Rukia: si es así, te ayudare a protegerlos, desde las sombras.

Ichigo: gracias por eso.

Sin saberlo Rukia se sentó en su abdomen con cuidado y simplemente le dio un beso en la frente a Ichigo diciéndole unas palabras que Ichigo jamás olvidara.

Rukia: (preocupada) solo prométeme, que nunca intentaras nada tan arriesgado otra vez, si dejas a tus hermanas solas, si dejas a tu padre con el sentimiento de culpa, a tus amigos preocupados por ti, juro que nunca te lo voy a perdonar.

Esta trataba de ser fuerte para reclamarle a Ichigo por lo arriesgada que fue su situación, pero ella no pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lagrima que Ichigo noto y comprendió que para ella fue doloroso verle así, este se sintió mal ya que comprendió que necesitaba hacerse más fuerte no solo por él y su familia, sus amigos, sino para que Rukia no llorara ni sintiera que eso fue su culpa, este solamente se quedo callado mientras ella le reclamaba mientras lloraba.

Rukia: (llorando) todos los hombres tienen que morir por su orgullo, siempre es lo mismo, solo piensan en eso, sé que es importante, se que deben hacerlo… pero por qué ¡no saben cuánto sufrimos aquellas personas que les queremos y amamos cuando los vemos sufrir y pelear cuando están siendo atacados hasta el punto de morir! ¡No quiero verte morir a ti también!

Ichigo: lo siento Rukia por mi culpa, te preocupaste demasiado, y ahora estas llorando por mi culpa.

Rukia: no tranquilo me deje llevar es todo, es solo que tu también eres una persona importante en mi vida, no debo ponerme así, ya que tu eres así, debo aceptarte tal y como eres, pero solo prométeme…

Sin saberlo Rukia en ese momento sintió un calor en su cuerpo, que recorrió todo su ser, su corazón no dejo de palpitar y acelerarse ya que Ichigo le había besado, una lluvia comenzó a caer poco a poco, ambos comenzaron a cerrar los ojos mientras la lluvia los cubría en ese momento Ichigo solo le dijo a Rukia.

Ichigo: promesa hecha, ahora solo quiero que me prometas que nunca te separas de mi lado, te necesito para pelear y hacerme más fuerte, eres mi apoyo incondicional entiendes, si sabes eso ahora… te daré mi listón rojo si prometes jamás romperlo.

Rukia: sabes que un día me tendré que ir, y si eso pasa, sufrirás mucho y no deseo eso.

Ichigo: (molesto) cierra la boca, si yo se que te irás, pero hasta ese día, olvidemos esto y solamente vivamos el momento.

Rukia noto que Ichigo comenzó a besarle mientras ella le abrazaba, ambos sabían que estaba mal, pero no pudieron parar lo que empezó, Rukia finalmente noto la situación que se armo pero Ichigo tenía heridas algo graves, ella solamente lo dijo mientas la lluvia cubría sus cuerpos.

Rukia: (preocupada) Ichigo, espera, si seguimos así… tus heridas.

Ichigo: (agitado) está bien, es lo que quiero, solamente no te preocupes.

Rukia: (nerviosa) iremos suave y lento, así no abra riesgo que tus heridas se abran.

Ichigo: (nervioso) Rukia… yo deseo decirte.

Esta le da un beso tierno y suave en los labios sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de pasar no se podía evitar, Rukia con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos solo puede decirle a Ichigo en un momento así.

Rukia: (sonriendo) no digas nada, lo sé, me ocupare de ti, para que así, este momento nunca lo podamos olvidar, además si te mueves mucho el dolor te desmayara, así que tranquilo, esto solo lo haremos una vez, así que prométeme que disfrutaras esto y no fingirás nada.

Ichigo: (sonrojado) lo hare si tú me haces la misma promesa, y ten cuidado es mi primera vez.

Rukia: (nerviosa) lo sé, seré tierna, lo he hecho antes, así que no te preocupes, solo déjame guiarte.

Rukia deja de recordar y comienza a ver la lluvia, mientras esta observaba que la lluvia se ponía mas fuerte solo podía ver que cada momento de esa lluvia le recordaba el momento que ambos decidieron que su inocencia se perdería para siempre, que el sentimiento que intentaron esconder por mucho tiempo termino por consumirlos un momento, las palabras de Rukia en sus pensamientos describían lo que paso esa noche.

Rukia: (pensamiento) _lo que comenzó ese momento no lo pude evitar, cada movimiento aun recuerdo esa sensación, recuerdo el momento en que ambos suspiramos nuestros nombres en la lluvia, mientras más lo recuerdo más mi corazón no para de recordarme cuantas veces pensé, que el hombre que estaba conmigo ese momento era el que jamás podría olvidar, sujetaba sus manos suavemente mientras el deseo que estaba desatado en mi corazón se fundía con el suyo, no paraba de suspirar, mi mente se ponía en blanco, Ichigo solo en ese momento, mi vida dio un gran giro, aunque estabas recostado todo el tiempo, no me importo, yo era feliz, hiciste que cada momento de esa noche fuera la más maravillosa de toda mi vida, quizás estabas débil, quizás no pudimos seguir tanto como lo queríamos, pero para mí fue suficiente para amarte y desear que fueras el hombre de mi vida, porque te mentí esa noche, te mentí, te dije una mentira, esa mentira que a pesar de que tu no sabias la verdad, no me menospreciaste, me amaste más intensamente, lo sentí cuando tu cuerpo reacciono en el momento en que tu y yo nos fundimos en uno solo, agitados y suspirando, acalorados por el fuego que emanaba ese sentimiento en nuestro cuerpo, cada respiración era porque estábamos enamorados sin saberlo, el deseo de ese momento no fue lujuria sino nuestro amor siendo consumido por los movimientos que no queríamos parar, sentíamos más que placer, fue que estábamos unidos, te abrazaba porque no quería sentirme sola, deje de sentirme sola cuando sostenías mis manos, cuando besabas mis labios, cuando besabas mi cuello y todo mi cuerpo, no dejaba de sentirme tan enamorada de ti, sabía que estaba mal, solo tenias 15 años, me sentía muy mal, pero tú mismo me dijiste entre tanto suspiro y decir mi nombre, que no importaba si yo era muy vieja para ti, que igual me amabas porque era yo, que dejara de pensar como shinigami, que solo fuera tu mujer en ese momento, llore de felicidad al oír eso, solo los últimos momentos hacen que mi corazón, cuerpo y mente se ponga en blanco para toda la vida, al recordar los últimos momentos en que ese acto de amor estaba por terminar._

Mientras Rukia volvía a recordar esa noche, en el bosque, en un suelo donde la lluvia solo los empapaba pero no les importaba, Ichigo y Rukia, no paraban de suspirar en ese momento sus nombres y suspiros de placer que solamente ellos podían tener, nadie más comprendía sus sentimientos, ambos sabían que estaba mal, pero seguían por que el amor que sentían, el sentimiento era más fuerte que la razón, Rukia intentaba no moverse rápido ya que lastimaría a Ichigo, Ichigo intento ser fuerte para que así Rukia no se preocupara, entre abrazos y besos, sus manos no dejaban de tomarse mientras los deseos de ambos se hacían uno al igual que sus mentes, Ichigo pronto sentía que el momento acabaría e intento decirlo a Rukia.

Ichigo: (suspirando) R-Rukia, estoy por…

Rukia: (besándolo) está bien, solo hazlo, y hágamolo juntos.

Sin saberlo los 2 se dejaron llevar olvidando todo riesgo, olvidando todo aquello que era peligroso, las normas y todo lo demás puesto que si ambos sabían algo, era que lo que sucedería esa noche, era un sentimiento que era mejor expresarlo que simplemente se desvaneciera en el viento, con sus últimas fuerzas ambos finalmente dieron un último suspiro de amor y sabían que aquello que empezó había terminado, Rukia e Ichigo solo se besaron, mientras ambos desmayados solamente observaron que la lluvia se detuvo, Ichigo solo le expreso a Rukia.

Ichigo: (nervioso) Rukia te am…

Rukia. (Besándolo) aun eres muy joven para decirme eso… cuando seas un poco mayor y hayas vivido un poco mas, estaré esperando esas palabras mi amor, si tú me lo permites.

Rukia volvió en sí, y en ese momento noto que una lagrima estaba cayendo por su mejilla, quizás sea por el dolor que le causo el recuerdo más preciado de su vida, pero en realidad era felicidad, una felicidad que sabía que no podría volver a vivir, puesto que Rukia no le confesó a Ichigo una cosa, mientras observo que la lluvia se volvió un poco más intensa, coloco una lámpara para iluminar la habitación, mientras lo hacia su pensamiento fue solo uno.

Rukia: (pensando) _la mentira que jamás te revele la verdad después de eso, fue que esa también fue mi primera vez, mi primer beso, mi primer deseo carnal, todo eso lo viví junto a ti, y no hubo nadie más que no fueras tu quien me hizo sentir así, por que no lo sé, la respuesta no la tuve, hasta un tiempo después, después de la batalla de Aizen, sabía que no podríamos volver a vernos, durante el primer mes, no pare de llorar, no pare de culparme, te hice vivir una experiencia tan grande y luego te lo arrebataron todo, si no hubiera aparecido en tu vida, jamás hubieras estado deprimido y triste por tanto tiempo, llore por mucho tiempo, hasta que me harte, decidí ayudarte a recuperar tus poderes, de una o de otra manera sabía que podía devolverte tus poderes, no iba a quedarme sentada viendo como tu sufrías por cada momento que yo no podía verte, tu pasabas lo mismo, esa sonrisa que tenias se había ido, todo fue mi culpa, tenía que hacer algo, tarde mucho pero al final logre devolverte tus poderes junto a todos, claro que antes de la guerra de los 1000 años, el día que volví a tu habitación solamente tuvimos una charla que me hizo pensar en nuestro futuro._

Rukia volvió a recordar un pasaje de su vida, esta vez era después de los fullbringer x-cution, antes de la guerra Rukia e Ichigo tuvieron una charla en su habitación en la cual la situación parecía muy seria.

Rukia: es bueno estar en casa, realmente me gusto volver a mi hogar, y por lo que veo alguien lo limpio bastante bien.

Ichigo: claro que lo hacía, sabía que no vendrías, sabía que no estarías, pero igual la usaba para guardar futones y cosas así, no es para tanto.

Rukia: (triste) Ichigo… escucha, no te voy a mentir con lo siguiente, se que has tenido momentos difíciles, se que tu futuro se vio afectado por mi culpa, no puedes vivir una vida normal, lo mejor será que me olvides y me dejes ir de tu vida…

En ese momento Ichigo la tomo por detrás y este se inclino para besarla mientras ella intento resistirse pero no pudo hacerlo ambos comenzaron a llorar fuertemente, sabiendo que en realidad, ninguno de los 2 quería, así que Ichigo tomo la delantera.

Ichigo: (serio) por cualquier cosa de ahora en adelante, solo preocupémonos por el ahora y no por el futuro, ya viví una vida normal, los meses sin poderes fueron suficientes para ver una rutina que sabía que no era para mí, apareciste en mi vida no fue casualidad, le podía pasar a cualquiera pero no, solo me paso a mí, pudiste estar con cualquiera en otro mundo y tenido sus hijos, pero no, te apareciste en mi vida, ahora te pido que pienses en lo siguiente que te voy a decir…

Rukia entonces lo empuja dentro de su cuarto, y esta comienza a discutir con él, acerca de su vida.

Rukia: (enojada) escucha no has vivido lo suficiente, como crees que voy a permitir que esto pase, que pasara en nuestro futuro, si seguimos con esto, no podríamos soportarlo, yo no vivo el mismo tiempo que tu, que pasara si tengo que ver tu cuerpo morir, realmente crees que puedo vivir con eso.

Ichigo: (enojado) crees que no lo sé, realmente crees que no pensé en todos los riesgos y problemas de mis sentimientos hacia ti, lo acepte todo, porque solo hay una cosa que es verdad, te amo Rukia Kuchiki, lo quieras o no, mis sentimientos por ti son reales, lo he pensado todo, mi futuro y lo demás, y si tengo que elegir entre una vida pacifica sin ti con alguien más, o una vida contigo sabiendo todos los riesgos que habrá, te parece que mi espada no está lista para afrontar los retos.

Rukia: (riendo) Ichigo, realmente eres un idiota, esta vez, lo haremos bien, así que espero que no tengas nada que hacer hoy, si es un futuro contigo, entonces da por hecho que, acabas de hacer otro trato conmigo.

Ichigo: (sonriendo) acepto, shinigami.

Rukia: (besándolo) ese no es mi nombre, soy Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo: (besándola) de ahora en adelante, no te volverás a separar de mí.

Ambos sabían que no podían discutir sabiendo que esta vez no podían soltarse otra vez, decidieron que su amor hablara en vez de sus razones, sus corazones volvieron a ser uno, y nada los separaría esta vez, pero por desgracia sucedió lo inevitable tuvieron que volver a separarse cerca de 4 años después, ahora Rukia miraba las cosas que sucedieron como un recuerdo que nunca se borrara ya que sus últimos pensamientos al detenerse la lluvia fueron más que reveladores, ya que sin notarlo lloraba mucho al pensar cada palabra que decía.

Rukia: (pensativa) _a pesar de todo no cumplí mi promesa, nos separamos una vez más, esta vez es para siempre, mi amado Ichigo, pero esta vez no fue solo por el bien del mundo que nos rodea si no para que todo coexista en paz, aun añoro con volver a verte, me duele cada día que no estoy contigo, pero hay algo que más me duele, y es que nuestros 4 años después de la guerra de los 1000 años viví un sueño que muy pocos tendrían en este mundo, tu y yo estudiamos juntos en la universidad, vivimos en un campus, me gradué en la carrera de dibujo, incluso publique un manga One-shot de chappy, no puedo decir que esos años fueron un desperdicio, cumplí mis metas y sueños como una chica que paso a ser una mujer, no muchos dirían que mi dolor se debe a nuestro separamiento, llore más que nadie el día que me separe de ti, ya que ni siquiera me dieron la oportunidad de despedirme, todo lo que me quedaba para recordarte, ahora está contigo, nuestro amor, dio como resultado a nuestro pequeño fruto, lloro todas las noches por qué no puedo verla, ver esa pequeña sonrisa que tuve en mis brazos, a esa pequeña alegría que cada día crece y crece, me perdí todo de ella, su primer palabra, sus primeros pasos, su primer dibujo, su primer cumpleaños, mi dolor y mi tristeza es que ¡jamás podre estar con mi hija!, Ichigo te lo suplico, cuida ¡a mi bebe!_

Rukia comenzó a llorar descontrolada ya que estaba desgarrada por dentro, sujetando su vientre, por el dolor que jamás podrá abrazar a la hija que tuvo del romance con la única persona que amo en su vida, que jamás podrá volver a ver al pequeño retoño que tuvo durante 9 meses, es algo que ella jamás podría volver, sin embargo algo que era cierto, es que a pesar de que su hija no la conocía a ella, en realidad no era una verdad absoluta, en otro lugar en un pequeño apartamento una niña pequeña de 5 años, comenzaba a llorar mientras que un Ichigo preocupado entra para ver que sucedió.

Ichigo: (preocupado) ¡Shigure! Que sucedió, hija estas bien.

Shigure: (llorando) papi, ¿Por qué papi?, soñé otra vez con una mujer que no era mi mami.

Ichigo: (asustado) ¿Cómo era la mujer?

Shigure: (llorando) era una mujer con un cabello negro y algo largo, vestía una ropa negra, y soñé que me quería llevar, ¿Quién es papi? Tengo miedo.

Ichigo: (llorando) tranquila mi amor, papi esta aquí, no tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí, ya paso.

Este abrazo a su hija quien no paraba de llorar, este sabía que su hija se refería a Rukia, este jamás le dijo la verdad sobre Rukia, Ichigo era novio de Orihime desde hace 4 años, ósea cuando Shigure tenía apenas un año, por eso Shigure le decía mami a ella, ya que ella no conocía la verdad de su origen, como si fuera obra del destino, estaba lloviendo afuera y muy fuerte, Ichigo tuvo que pasar la noche con su pequeña para que no llorara, ya que al igual que ella odiaban la lluvia.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **hola a todos los lectores como saben, estoy sacando historias de que son parte de la historia principal que tengo planeada, como veran esta es una precuela de deathberry fruit, un fic final alterno que hice de bleach, esta en mi canal junto con el spin off que es tambien parte de la trama que presentara la continuacion.**_

 _ **primero doy las gracias por seguirme y leer las historias, prometo tener mas dentro de poco, tambien no se preocupen la secuela de deathberry fruit ya saldra en unas semanas, asi que dale like y suscribete, muchas gracias por apoyarme espero que sigan para mas, un abrazo con cariño de Uryu, nos vemos hasta la proxima.**_


End file.
